L'interne
by Hyaku Yume
Summary: L'un à la guigne l'autre est interne à l'hopital, le destin ? Pas si sûr...Yaoi, Slash.


Auteur: Hyaku Yume

Titre: L'interne (nommé par Dark Yume)

Disclaimer: Alors pour une fois tout ici est à moi, rien qu'à moi. Aucun plagiat ni autre pompage ne seras accepté.

Résumé: Os écrit sur le thème du Blanc, après un défi de Dark Yume. Donc Dédicace à elle.

Rating: M est pour une fois c'est pas pour déconner, prude et sainte nitouche c'est la petite croix rouge.

Note: Pour ceux qui aimerait me laisser une review négative, ce que j'accepte complètement, expliquez au moins vos propos, dire c'est nul ou encore que je suis immature ok, pourquoi pas, mais développé votre pensé que diable. Ou a moins ayez le courage de signé. Pour les autres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Alors c'est l'histoire d'un pas doué. Mais pas doué du tout. Le genre qui se prend un poteau qu'il a vu. Qui casse un verre en le regardant. Donc, notre cher ami que nous appellerons William était arrivé par miracle à l'âge avancé de 22ans.

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres pour lui. Il s'était levé en retard, avait défoncé pour la énième fois le par choc de sa voiture, et avait oublié ses papiers sur le bord de la baignoire.

Il arriva avec un bon quart d'heure de retard à son boulot. Son patron lui fit la même remarque que d'habitude:

"Encore un retard et tu es virer."

William ne répondit rien et partit s'installer à son poste.

Il le quitta un peu après les autres se soir-là. Il prit sa voiture alla à son rendez-vous hebdomadaire, c'est à dire chez sa mère.

Jusque-là pas de problème. Mais alors qu'il arrivait devant la petite maison de ville, après un trajet étrangement calme, il eut la malchance de rentré dans un mur. Sur une ligne droite.

Ces mésaventures ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Il s'assomma sur le volant et ne put appeler les secours. C'est donc sa mère, inquiète, qui sortit après une heure d'attente.

Il fut emmené à l'hôpital est du passer la nuit en observation. Après les examens d'usages.

Ceux-ci révélèrent un léger traumatisme crânien. Il dû donc rallonger son séjour en ses lieux. Il était connu de tout l'hôpital, il aurait sûrement put faire tourner à lui seul une petite clinique. Il connaissait la plupart des infirmières et les seules services qu'il n'était jamais visité était le service oncologie, et le service gériatrie. Et oui, il était déjà passer par le service psychiatrie. Quand il était petit, sa mère était persuadé qu'il était autodestructeur. Et bien non, il avait seulement la guigne. Donc, il se prépara à passer deux jours de plus dans ce lieu rassurant. Ici, rien ne pouvait lui arrivé.

A sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas une infirmière qui vient s'occuper de lui, mais un jeune infirmier. Enfin, jeune tout est relatif, il devait être plus vieux que lui, 25 ou 26 ans peut-être.

Il fut surpris et le signifia à l'inconnu. Celui paru gêné mais eu comme même un petit sourire pour se patient qu'il croisait, certes, pour la première fois, mais dont on lui avait déjà rapporté les aventures.

Ils commencèrent à discuter, et ne virent pas passer le temps. Ils se découvraient de nombreux points communs. Dont une certaine passion pour les hôpitaux. Ils durent cesser leur échange quand l'infirmière en chef vint rappeler à l'ordre son petit interne.

Ils ne se revirent pas du séjour de William. Mais chacun en fut très déçu. Ainsi, quand il revint quelques semaines après pour une jambe casser, ils eurent le plaisir de se revoir. Les circonstances n'étaient pas les meilleurs, mais bon.

William était de plus en plus charmer par ce jeune homme qui passait ses journées aux milieux des malades et qui trouvait le temps d'être humain, disponible et drôle. Ils riaient bien tous les deux.

Et, comme le dit l'adage "Femme qui rit à moitié dans ton lit", bon il avait affaire à un homme, mais bon, cela semblait marcher. Il voyait enfin une chance d'être heureux dans son malheur. En parfait égoïste qu'est l'homme, il ne pensa pas à son ami, Stephan, qui n'avait peut-être pas envie de s'occuper d'un éternel patient.

Son plan était en marche. Et oui, à force d'être coincé dans son lit, il était devenu un bon petit manipulateur. Ainsi, quand il put ressortir de l'hôpital, il invita son petit interne à venir boire un verre. Celui-ci, enthousiaste, et naïf, accepta.

Le weekend suivant, ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit bar du coin, à papoter des derniers ragots de couloir. Le chef du service oncologie semblait avoir une relation étrange avec celui du service diagnostique. Après ça, Stephan lui proposa de le raccompagné chez lui. Il ne put, bien sûr, pas refuser. Ils retrouvèrent donc à 2heures du matin devant la porte de l'employer de bureau.

Celui-ci proposa innocemment un dernier verre, qui fut accepté. Et à sa grande surprise, il ne semblait pas être le seul à avoir une idée derrière la tête.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement de William, avec chacun une idée bien précise en tête: ne pas dormir seul se soir. Ils burent leurs verres tranquillement, puis Stephan se leva et se mit devant William encore assit. Il passa sa main sur sa joue, et lui dit avec un sourire en coin:

"Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait trop froid pour dormir seul?"

William ne bougea pas mais s'appuya sur la main. Il lui lança un regard incendiaire, avant de lui répondre un innocent:

"Je suis assez frileux."

Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu, puis Stephan l'attira à lui. Il l'embrassa délicatement, puis voracement, ne lui laissant aucune chance de dominer. Il conclut son baiser par une morsure de la lèvre inférieur de son partenaire. Il aurait les lèvres gercées le lendemain, mais pour le moment il savoir cette preuve d'appartenance.

Il gémit même. Stephan sourit et le repoussa sur le canapé. Il partit sans rien dire. Il se dirigea au juger vers la chambre de son hôte. Celui-ci resta quelque temps ébahit sur le divan, puis se leva pour le suivre. Il le trouva debout au fond de sa chambre, juste à côté de la fenêtre.

Il s'approcha et voulut l'embrasser, mais une main s'abattit sur sa joue, dans un savant mélange entre coup et caresse. Il regarda son amant dans les yeux et ce qu'il y vit le rassura, l'autre jouait. Il se laissa faire, après tout, si Stephan était le maître, il ne pouvait qu'être sa chose.

Alors, quand il le repoussa vers le lit, il resta debout, attendant un ordre. Stephan s'allongea sur les couvertures et lui ordonna de sa déshabiller. Il lui obéît, et retira un à un chacun de ses vêtements. Tout en le regardant, il voulait savoir si son corps lui plaisait. L'autre semblait apprécier le spectacle. Une fois nue, il lui ordonna de venir s'allongé à sa place, tandis qu'il se levait.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et défie ses chaussures, puis se déshabilla à son tour. Une fois un sous vêtement, il tira de son manteau une paire de menotte avec de la fourrure et des liens en soies, résistant mais non blessant. Il ne faut pas casser ses jouets, surtout quand ils étaient aussi respectifs. Il attacha consciencieusement son camarade de jeu, et monta à califourchon sur lui. La partie sérieuse commençait. Déjà rassuré l'homme sous lui, n'avait connu personne avant lui. Enfin, personne comme lui. Il l'embrassa calmement, mais ne put s'empêcher de lui mordiller les lèvres. Il commença à le caresser, mais en évitant toutes zones sensibles.

Ainsi, il resta sur ses épaules, ses bras... enfin, très peu de peau. Puis, quand sa victime demanda plus il dû se rendre à l'évidence: William ne connaissait pas les règles. Plus il demandait, moins Stephan agissait. Il voulait qu'il soit déjà bien frustré quand il s'attaquerait au reste de son corps. Après un énième gémissement, il passa à l'action.

Il posa ses mains sur le torse de William et doucement frôla ses tétons, ses abdos, son nombril et même ses côtes. Bientôt il serait à point, il n'avait pas encore touché l'essentiel. Le plus jeune était vraiment sensible. Il descendit ses mains en griffant son torse sur toute sa longueur. Il eut un petit rire quand Will inspira un grand coup.

Stephan était lui aussi mit à l'épreuve, mais si lui avait plus l'habitude, et donc le montrait moins. Mais certains détails ne trompent pas. Comme par exemple une érection peu discrète, le souffle court, ou encore le léger tremblement de ses mains. Quand sa mains toucha le sexe de William, ils poussèrent un grand soupire en cœur.

Il commença un va et viens lent un frustrant, de son autre main il caressait sa cuisse et remontait vers son but. Quand William poussa une plainte de frustration plus puissante que les autres, un frisson lui parcouru le corps. Il mordit la cuisse en face de lui. L'autre poussa un cri de douleur, qui fut suivit de gémissement quand sa blessure fut tendrement lécher par son amant. L'autre le prépara aussi lentement qu'il avait fait le reste, tout en alternant des va et viens lent, et des plus rapides, plus brusques sur le sexe de William. Celui-ci ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il suçotait et mordillait ses lèvres. Stephan alla les lécher quand il vit du sang commencé à perler. Il se délecta de ce nectar.

Et enfin, William fut prêt. Ils soupirèrent presque de soulagement quand Stephan le pénétra, enfin, la douce torture était finit. Sa s'était ce que William pensait. Stephan une fois en place se permis un rythme qui les dés frustrèrent quelques peu. Mais bientôt, il laissa sa nature profonde revenir, c'est-à-dire qu'il prit le sexe de William à sa base et serra de manière à l'empêcher de jouir.

Pendant ce temps-là, il ralentit son rythme et bloqua les anches de son ami qui cherchait à le faire bouger. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, une phrase. Et quand Will le supplia de continué, putain de bordel de merde. Il reprit son mouvement, mais ne retira pas ses mains.

Il ne le fit que quand il vit des larmes commencé à couler sur les joues de son amant, il se pencha et les lécha doucement, avant de l'embrasser. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à partir de ce moment pour qu'il atteigne la libération. Stephan fit attention à ne pas retomber sur la jambe encore fragile de William et se pelotonna contre lui, rabattant les couvertures défaites sur eux.

Ils reprirent leurs souffles, et Stephan put voir William s'endormir immédiatement, fatigué par tant d'effort. Il posa un baiser sur ses cheveux, regarda l'heure, quatre heures. Il décida de dormir, après tout, son service ne commençait qu'à neuf heures. Il ne détacha pas son ami, attendrit par cet homme qui s'était endormit en toute confiance, attaché avec un "détraquer" sexuel dans son lit.

Ainsi, quand il se réveilla ce matin-là, son ami était partit, le laissant attaché au lit, avec seulement un petit mot:

"Je reviens te détacher à ma pause repas."

Il soupira, pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à lui? Enfin, il n'allait pas se plaindre, il avait enfin trouvé la bonne personne. Celle-ci avait certes des loisirs un peu particuliers, mais il voyait le bon côté des choses. Au moins aujourd'hui il ne pourrait se faire mal par inadvertance. Il se cala confortablement au milieu des couvertures et se rendormit dans un soupir de bienêtre.

Dans un lieu blanc comme le paradis mais que tout le monde prenait pour l'enfer, il avait trouvé un ange.


End file.
